Cody Jenson
Newspaper article, dated August 8th, 2001... ...Wings captain Steve Yzerman said meeting President Bush was a "great honor"...in other news, hockey is being infused with young blood. In the OHL, 13 year old Sidney Crosby was just named the Junior league rookie of the year. The second place finisher, 12 year old Cody Jenson, finished with 8 more goals, but 3 less total points, and most scouts say he is not quite as polished and does not have the puck handling skills that Crosby brings to the table... Newspaper article, dated December 11, 2003 ...The OHL championship game featured Rimouski Océanic vs. Hartford West. This game included Phenom Sidney Crosby vs. Upcoming young star defender Cody Jenson. RO3, HW2 2OT Final... Newspaper article, dated December 22, 2003 '' ''...The only under 18 player selected for the Canadian Junior hockey team was Sidney Crosby, an announcement made official by GM Glenn Nordstrom yesterday. This report comes amid large amounts of speculation that Hartford Star Cody Jenson would also be selected, making him the youngest player ever to make a World cup squad... Newspaper article, dated October 9, 2004 '' ''...The team that seems most down on their luck this year is Hartford. Coming off an OHL championship game appearance, they are faltering without their star Cody Jenson, who was put on the IR yesterday after tearing several ligaments in his knee during a rivalry game with Calgary... Name: Cody Jenson Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 10th (Sophomore) Extra Curricular Activity: Hockey School: St. Johns Prep, Minnesota Appearance: 5'11", 190 lbs., he is a bundle of muscle and restless nerves. He has several scars on his face, one cutting his left eyebrow in two, the other ending in a large crater in his nose. He is also missing several of his bottom teeth. He has brown hair and green eyes, and has olive colored skin. Note: Cody's appearance as listed in the above profile may be incorrect. It is stated in the roleplay that Cody has blonde hair and blue eyes. Which information is considered canon is debatable. Biography: Cody was born in Ontario to two loving parents practically on an ice rink. He learned to skate at a very young age, and was soon tearing it up in peewee leagues all over the Provinces. He was moved up quickly in age leagues and skill levels and he shone, outplaying everyone. He was taken 2nd over all in the Midget draft by Hartford West, where he expected to dominate. What he did not expect, however, was Sidney Crosby. Sidney outshone him in every aspect. In comparison, he was slower, clumsier, and dumber than Crosby, and he hated that. To counteract the fact that Sidney was flat out better at hockey, he bulked up in the weight room and changed to defense, where his skills could be better appreciated. Still, he found himself outclassed and outstarred by Sidney at every turn. He developed a deep, bitter hatred towards Canadians in general, since they always seemed to sell him short with Crosby around. He moved back to the states after his injury, keeping tabs on Crosby and training with his own personal trainer until the day he was NHL draft eligable. Too bad SOTF came first... Other: He is cynical, crafty, and will fight like a rabid wolverine if cornered. He lives for the moment that he gets to cross check Sidney Crosby into a players bench and break his legs. He is driven by this goal, and will stop at nothing to get off the island. He has to wear a knee brace, and has still not fully recovered from his season ending knee injury. He walks with a slight limp. Number: 50 The above biography is as written by guitarjack87. No changes or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Boomerang Conclusions: Thanks to the SOTF ACT, little B50 will get his chance to kill his rival. Heck, he'll get the chance to kill everyone out there! Game Evaluations Handled by: guitarjack87, Megami Kills: Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Fredrik Hughes, Arsenio Thanodeus, Elsie Darroch, Clemence de Rousseau, Sidney Crosby Killed by: '''Adam Dodd '''Collected Weapons: Boomerang (issued weapon), Walther P99 (from David Jackson, then to Sidney Crosby), Smith and Wesson .375, Hand Axe (to Vince Samsa), Tire Iron (from Madelaine Shirohara) Allies: Vince Samsa, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Adam Dodd Enemies: Sidney Crosby, Adam Dodd, Chance Burton, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Elsie Darroch, Vince Samsa. Mid-game evaluation: Danya examined the document spread in front of him, occasionally flicking a bit of ash off the tip of his smoking cigar. He seemed almost bored as he flipped through the stack of papers on each boy and girl who inhabited the island, reading the mid-game evaluations that had been presented to him by his leutenants. He pulled a file out, flipped it open, and began to read. BOY NO 50 CODY JENSON He began the game quite harmlessly, spending most of his first day setting up traps and listening to music, seemingly trying to keep his mind off the game he was playing. He then caught his first victim, a boy by the name of Marcus Roddy, who he then beat to within an inch of his life. He let him go, wandering away from the area. He encountered Max McNeal and Shinya Motomura at the Ravine, losing a finger there and running off, continuing his quest to find a more adequate weapon than the boomerang he was given. He found a motorcycle in a shack near the small house, named it Loretta, and has been using it as his cheif method of transportation ever since. He next found himself at the warehouse, continuing his neverending search for a better weapon, and encountered the dynamic duo of Amanda Jones and Madelaine Shirohara, who proceeded to knock him out temporarily with a tire-iron-to-the-head. This may have knocked a few screws loose, since Cody has not been the same since. He seems to be growing more and more unstable with each minute he remains alive, and can be considered quite dangerous. He has since raped and killed Madelaine Shirohara, shot and killed Amanda Jones, and killed another boy by the name of Fred Hughes. Cody then proceeded to kill both Elsie Darroch and Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau. His current location is at the ravine, which he has refused to leave since Loretta ran out of gas. He has numerous enemies still alive on the island and is in an ever increasing state of mental confusion. Vegas Oddsmakers have his chance of survival at 55-1. End-game evaluation: Memorable Quote(s): "She was good, a real spinner." - Cody revels in the glory of raping Madelaine Shirohara "Maybe I should just attack him. Yeah! perfecto!" - An example of Cody's oddball thinking "One...Two...Three little indians..." - The things that run through this kid's mind... "You don't know anything you anorexic bitch! Don't talk about her like that, I'll kill you!" - Cody threatens the life of Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau at the ravine I wonder... in a different time, in a different place... would we have been friends, Adam Dodd? Would you and I have shared common interests? Hell, I bet we could've played hockey together. Too late for that now, though. Our fates have been sealed in stone, I'm afraid. You can't change destiny, and my friend, our destiny is to battle until only one survives. - Cody contemplates on a life that will never exist "Ok, bitch that pushed me, I am not object to kicking your ass either, so, unless the albino fag and the pig woman in the back seat move, And the asshole over here shuts his mouth, I might have to just smack you around a little!" - Throwback to the Prolieum Regium days "You... you compared me to Aki Berg..." ''- Final words Other/Trivia *Cody was originally rolled to die in the final rolls before Endgame, but was swapped into the Final Four in place of the teminally inactive Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, pushing him into Endgame. Threads ''Below is a list of threads containing Cody, from beginning to end. *Cody's Arrival *Starting Place For B#100 *Girl #50 - Let It Bleed *Cody Finds Loretta *Starting Place For B#54 *Back To The Scene Of The Crime... *Showdown At The Woods *Drifting... *Back To The Scene Of The Crime... *Requiem *Earned In Blood *And So It Begins... *You Can't Turn Back The Hands Of Time... *Reflection *Along The Path To Destiny... *The Casualties Of War *The Brink of Insanity *The Tangled Web We Weave *Preparing for War *SOTF v1: ENDGAME Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cody Jenson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Cody was quite the the odd little cookie even from the beginning, what with beating Marcus like an Egyptian slave and whatnot. I think the more insane he got, the more interesting he became, though. He's one of those characters that I've always got to see what he's doing next, and I just sort of read on with this morbid curiosity. Guitarjack has hyped up a showdown between Cody and Sidney Crosby, and now, one between Cody and Adam Dodd. I think that's why I keep reading, because even though I already have a sense of what's going to happen, I want to be there when it does. - Megami Guarantee, when it's all said and done, people are going to remember Cody Jenson, for one reason or another. He's one of SOTF's more memorable characters, and when we do advertise it for v2, people are going to remember Cody as one of the standouts. '-d0ddi0slave' Category:V1 Students